El día que Tatsuha aprendió qué significa erótico
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: Tohma creó un grupo de música, y le dió una cinta a su amigo Yuki para que le diera su opinión, pero Tatsuha se apoderó de ella antes de que el escritor pudiera verla convencido de que su contenido era pornográfico y resultó serlo, a su manera. TatxRyu


Disclaimer: ¡Hey! Gravitation no es mío, pero tampoco lo quiero para nadaaa…

Solo algo que advertir, el principio puede que sea un poco lento, si leen los primeros parrafos y les aburre, por favor, denle una oportunidad a partir de "Una lágrima resbaló..." en el 6 parrafo... ¡GRACIAS!

En toda historia, como en toda vida, hay un poco de tragedia, y un poco de comedia, por desgracia esta que les pretendo contar, empieza con un gran momento dramático, con una pobre alma en desgracia, tan triste, y tan sola, que sufre necesidad, ya saben, como la canción de "La Sirenita".

A pesar de eso, la historia en sí, no es triste.

El pequeño Eiri Uesugui, había hecho algo malo, muy malo, y lo sabía, había sido un niño muy travieso, y a pesar de que no iba a recibir castigo alguno a manos de ningún adulto, iba a recibir otro, mucho peor, derivado de su propio remordimiento.

Estaba seguro de que era remordimiento, después de todo, se había hinchado a antiácidos desesperadamente, y su dolor estomacal persistía.

Ahora que había vuelto a casa, después de darle muchas vueltas, decidió que lo único que podía hacer para enmendar su error era vivir la vida del hombre al que se la había arrebatado, así, la vida que injustamente habría sido sesgada, seria la suya propia, decidió que eso le daba un motivo más de peso para elegir ser escritor como vocación, y ya puestos, decidió que ya que iba a ser Kitazawa, que menos que cambiar su nombre para que nunca se le olvidara cuanto mal había hecho, esa sería la condena por su crimen, obligado a vivir una vida que no era la suya.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la puerta se abrió, un muchacho preadolescente, de pelo oscuro y sonrisa altiva saco la cabeza.

-Onii-san.-dijo.

-Lárgate Tatsuha.-ordenó el muchacho con la voz quebrada, desde la cama en la que estaba tumbado, este le ignoró y entro a la habitación mirando a todos lados.

-Onii-san, desde que has vuelto de Nueva York, aun no has jugado conmigo, no quieres saber que he hecho en la escuela mientras tú estabas fuera?

-No, LARGATE TATSUHA.-gritó el mayor furioso, pero tampoco fue obedecido.

-Mika dice que estabas con tu amigo Tohma Seguchi, dice que ha venido a Tokio contigo, y que pronto le conoceremos-dijo mirando por el suelo de la habitación donde se había sentado-¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto?- siguió mientras tomaba en sus manos un video que había en el suelo- ¿"Nittle Grasper"? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es porno alemán?

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no es porno! ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¡Aun eres muy pequeño para saber de esas cosas!-hizo el rubio como si él fuera un experto, al tiempo de incorporarse, poniéndose muy colorado y quitándole el video de las manos, olvidándose por unos instantes de su situación dramática.

-Ah, no soy tan pequeño, mientras tu estuviste fuera, Takuji, Roukutanda y yo, fuimos una vez a un sexshop, y compramos revistas porno, y cosas que no sabíamos para que servían, y el padre de Takuji tenía un libro que hablaba sobre cómo conseguir una erec…*CLOC* -Eiri acababa de golpear a su hermano en la cabeza con el famoso video de Nittle Grasper.

-Tú eres un maldito pervertido, seguro que mientras he estado fuera han vuelto a castigarte por levantar las faldas de las chicas.- le riñó.

-Sí, pero llevan castigándome por eso desde los 4 años, en cualquier caso papá nos descubrió y lo confiscó todo, estoy seguro que lo quería para él… así que-dijo riendo con una sonrisa viciosa- compartirás conmigo tu película y yo no le diré a papá lo que es, nee?

-Eres un plasta, ya te he dicho que no es porno, Nittle Grasper es el grupo de Seguchi, dijo que significaba algo como saltamontes del campo, o algo, no le estaba escuchando.

-¿Grupo?

-Si grupo, grupo de música, tu sabes, gente que se junta, y hace música, música que otra gente escucha, baila y canta, porque ese grupo la ha hecho para ellos.

-No sabía que Tohma Seguchi tenía un grupo de música.

-Por que recién han comenzado, esta es su primera canción, es una grabación de su actuación preparada para mandarla a las discográficas, me mandó una copia para que le diera mi opinión antes de hacerlo.

-No sabía que Tohma Seguchi supiera hacer música.*CLOC*-Eiri volvió a golpear a su hermano.

-¡Baka! ¿Es que no me escuchas? Fuera de aquí, largo.

-No me fio, seguro que eso es una escusa, es porno, y no quieres compartir con tu hermano pequeño, ¡ya tengo 11 años y todavía soy virgen!... ¡Me chivaré a papá!

-¿De qué? ¿De qué tienes 11 años y todavía eres virgen?

-¡NO!-gritó y le arrebató la película de las manos a su hermano al tiempo de salir corriendo con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Eh! ¡Tatsuha! ¡Vuelve aquí con eso, maldito imbécil subnormal! –gritó Eiri a su hermano, mientras este bajaba haciendo un estruendo por las escaleras, el rubio se tendió en la cama de nuevo sin hacer más ademán de perseguir a su hermano, total, tampoco es que tuviera mucho interés en ver el video de su amigo, volvió a sumirse en sus oscuros pensamientos.

Mientras, abajo, en la televisión grande del salón, Tatsuha trasteaba con el video, estaba seguro de que aquella cinta era porno, porque había llegado a la conclusión, no-se-sabe-como, de que en Estados Unidos, prácticamente regalaban este tipo de películas hasta con el papel higiénico en el súper, así que era imposible que su hermano hubiera traído nada que no fuera eso y ya se había quedado una vez sin poder disfrutarlo por culpa de su padre, y de ningún modo iba a consentir que, él, que tenia la reputación de ser el más… de-ge-ne-ra-do de todo su curso, fuera lo que fuera lo que eso significaba, siguiera viviendo en la ignorancia de lo que era una verdadera excitación sexual. (Oh, y el pequeño iba a saberlo, claro que sí, pero no como él creía)

Ese era el momento perfecto, en la casa solo estaban Eiri y él, en realidad, Tatsuha había subido al cuarto de su hermano para decirle que su padre y Mika habían salido, no se esperaba que todo terminara con tan buenas perspectivas… armado en excitación prendió la TV, y sintonizó el video, después de una pausa dramática, le dio al play.

Primero todo era negro, la imagen granulosa, se oían ruidos, después, sin esperarlo, apareció la cara de una chica de cabello y ojos violeta, inclinada sobre la cámara.

-Tohma-kun, creo que esto no funciona.-dijo ella mirando a los botones de encima del objetivo, mientras este apuntaba directamente a el escote de su ajustada camiseta, Tatsuha sonrió con malicia, "Así que no era porno… pretendías que tu hermanito sería tan inocente de creerte eso, ¿verdad, onii-san?", pensó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, cada vez más emocionado.

-A ver-dijo otra voz- si, si, ya funciona, ya está grabando.

Rápidamente la chica se apartó y dejó a la vista la estancia en la que estaban, era una especie de garaje pequeño, en las paredes había estanterías con cosas, botes de pintura, herramientas, juguetes viejos, y en medio, había, a ambos lados, preparados dos teclados en los que se encontraba la chica de pelo violeta a la izquierda, y un chico rubio, a la derecha.

Y por fin, en el centro, un tercer chico cogía el micrófono, tenía el pelo verde y los ojos cerrados, estaba concentrándose, Tatsuha lo miró fijamente, algo le estaba llamando mucho la atención de ese chico, pero no hubiera sabido decir muy bien qué.

-¿Ryuichi?-preguntó el chico rubio, el cantante asintió con la cabeza, empezaron a tocar, la música empezó a sonar armónica, mientras los dos chicos de los teclados se movían frenéticos, pero Tatsuha no les prestaba atención, estaba cautivado esperando que el cantante abriera los ojos, cuando lo hizo, su mirada fue directamente hacia el objetivo y por lo tanto, hacia el que lo estuviera mirando, era salvaje y arrebatadora, Tatsuha se sintió incomodo un momento a causa de la fuerza que había tenido, se separó algo asustado, y se notó sonrojar, todo él había vibrado, al encontrarse con unos ojos al otro lado de una pantalla, era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía… el cantante la desvío y empezó a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, movía sus caderas de una manera que Tatsuha no había visto hacer a nadie, algo se despertó allí abajo, durante un momento aparto la vista de la televisión para mirar a su entrepierna.

-Por Kami-sama Tatsuha, es increíble lo que eres capaz de hacer solo por llevarme la contraria.-dijo su hermano que acababa de bajar a regañarle por el volumen, cuando se dio cuenta del espectáculo, mientras sonreía de forma maligna.- te digo que no es porno, y tu…

-¡Cállate!-cortó a su hermano, al tiempo que pasaba a su lado corriendo para ir al baño a controlar su desastre.- ¡Y como la cinta no siga en el video cuando vuelva te acordarás de mi para toda la vida Eiri!-gritó amenazante, cuando regresó su hermano seguía en el salón, estaba terminando de ver la actuación.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó.

-Ni una palabra de esto, y ahora… ¡déjame que vuelva a verlo!- suplicó.

-Bien, pero utiliza los auriculares.- dijo el rubio levantándose para irse a la habitación, no volvió a saber nada de Tatsuha hasta 5 horas después.

-Aniki… la he visto ya 73 veces, y la cinta se ha fundido… ¡Necesito que me consigas otra copia! ¡Urgentemente!

Bien, aquí un One-shot rápido, hoy se me ocurrió hoy lo escribí y aquí está, casi sin censura o corrección, no sean duros, apenas si pude planear lo que escribir, y ya saben sus review son el sol de mis mañanas.


End file.
